


Lazy Sunday Morning

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Wanda and Natasha finally have a whole weekend to themselves without a worry in the world.





	Lazy Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: kissing, nudity, foreplay

Wanda crinkled her nose as the sun peeked through the gauzy curtains and she could feel the deep breathing of Natasha next to her making her smile softly. She turned her body, her arms slipping slowly over the thin waist next to her and scooted closer until her body was pressed against her girlfriend’s. It was a holiday for them. No missions, no debriefings, nothing. They had both informed Steve and Tony that they did not want to be disturbed, adding that they both deserved a peaceful weekend and that they world wasn’t going to end because they decided to actually be a couple instead of being on the opposite ends of the world.

“Доброе утро,” the blonde whispered as her hand covered Wanda’s, lacing their fingers so she could bring her hand up to her own lips to kiss it. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Wanda sighed, her own lips pressing against Natasha’s shoulder, “no nightmares, only you.”

Sleep was thick in the chuckle that Natasha gave, and she turned to face Wanda with heavy eyes. “I say we just don’t get out of bed this morning. We just stay here and forget about what we do and who we are,” she offered, “we’re already naked and you can move things so food shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Oh no, we agreed we were going to have a normal weekend doing normal couple shit,” Wanda tsked, her finger pressing to Natasha’s pink lips and studied her face. Wanda noticed the sleep line on Natasha’s cheek, stretching over the perfectly shaped eyebrow and up to meet the mass of disarray hair. Her finger moved to trace it slowly, ending with all her fingers carding into the smooth locks and pressed her forehead to Natasha’s.

“I just want to lie in bed with my girlfriend, maybe kiss and touch, but definitely not discuss anything related to work.”

“I can do that,” Natasha smiled, her lips pursing to just being able to touch Wanda’s upper lip. It was an innocent kiss, but it sparked the fire that Wanda had missed so much the last three months abroad and away from Natasha.

With a dip of her head, Wanda captured Natasha’s bottom lip, teeth gently tugging it out as she pulled back, eliciting a moan from the blonde. The sound made Wanda whimper, her fingers gripping the pale strands as she pressed her body into her. Natasha was her undoing in every way: speech, touch, looks, anything that Wanda could feel and witness. This was why they were always on separate assignments because Wanda couldn’t stop herself from peering into Natasha’s mind, seeking out the darker thoughts she had of them.

“моя маленькая колдунья,” Natasha panted, her own hands pulling the redhead closer to her, “I know you said no powers, but can we just do that mind meld thing you do?”

Wanda smirked and nodded, green eyes flashing to red before she leaned in and kissed Natasha again, her hands moving over her sides slowly, a thumb gently grazing Natasha’s nipple. They way she made Natasha feel had Wanda whimpering, her leg moving over the slim hips of her partner, mounting her in a fashion that had their hips pressing deliciously together. Even after the sex filled night prior, there was still a lot of frustrations between them. Three months of no contact and being on separate continents had Wanda going slightly crazy to the point that Steve was ready to send her home, and after having a dip into Natasha’s mind last night, she knew that the feeling was mutual, it was just easier on the Russian because she could compartmentalize easier than Wanda could.

“Slow down, моя маленькая колдунья,” Natasha managed out, her fingers gripping a handful of auburn locks as the other hand held Wanda firmly to her. “You wanted a lazy day; this isn’t lazy.”

Wanda smirked as she leaned in, her tongue flicking across the bottom lip of Natasha’s. “Lazy make out session. That’s what this is, with just added…friction.” Once more she captured her girlfriend’s lips, slipping her tongue in when Natasha gasped at the thought that Wanda projected to her, smirking slightly as her hand palmed Natasha’s breast, fingers occasionally pinching the sensitive nipple.


End file.
